


You Have Talent

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [89]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: The biggest audition of Racer's life is the next day and he doesn't always make the best choices.





	You Have Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Supernatural

Spot made his way through the crowded house, looking for his boyfriend. Racer had arrived an hour before him and he didn’t trust Racer’s friends to not convince the blonde to drink despite his audition being tomorrow. He found Racer in the basement, sandwiched between Albert and Jack and couldn’t help the fond smile that crossed his face. He had barely gotten to see Racer all week, the younger boy spending all his free time on his audition piece.

“Spotty!” Racer’s blue eye lit up when he saw the brunette.

“Hey, Racer.” Spot replied, “You ready to go? You got a big day tomorrow.”

“But we were getting ready to play a game.” Race whined, “And Jack wanted me to meet someone.”

“Well,” Spot glared at Jack, “you need to go home and get a good night’s sleep for your audition.”

“You’re bossy.” Race whined, leaning heavily against Albert.

“What?” Spot’s face scrunched up in confusion. This was not his Tony.

“You’re bossy.” Racer tried to sit up, giggling to himself, “And short….”

“Are you drunk?” Spot directed his question at Racer, but his anger was directed at his boyfriend’s friends. They all knew what tomorrow was, which means they either didn’t care or didn’t pay attention and forgot about it.

“Yeah!” Race grinned, face flush and eyes shining, “So?”

“Okay, love.” Spot sighed, “Come on, we’ll sober you up and hope the hangover isn’t awful tomorrow. Jacobs, I need you to help him get outside while I have a word with Kelly about why he let this happen. Can you use his phone order a Lyft?”

“Yeah,” David nodded, eager to get away from Spot’s presence as he gently pulled Racer up and led him up the stairs. 

“You know how big a deal tomorrow is for him.” Spot fired out, glaring at Jack as Albert scrambled away to help David, obviously spotting something going wrong on the stairs.

“I wasn’t the one who put the first drink his hand.” Jack replied.

“But you had no problem serving him others!” Spot glared, “You wanted him good and drunk before you introduced him to some guy you think is better for him than I am.”

“I wanted him to relax. He’s been tense and stressed out for months!” Jack defended, “The chance for him to hit it off with someone else was a plus side that I will, unfortunately, not be seeing tonight.”

“His audition for the New York City Ballet is tomorrow, of course he’s stressed! He’s been working on this his audition piece for months!” Spot exploded, “I’m going to go take care of my boyfriend, hopefully he doesn’t like crap tomorrow. If you ruined this for him, I will never forgive you.” 

With that he turned on heel and ran up the stairs, getting outside right as David and Albert were trying to get Racer in the car.

“Sean!” Racer’s eyes lit up.

“Let’s go home, Tony.” Spot smiled fondly, easily getting the blonde into the car and sliding in next to him.

 

Thankfully, the Irish blood in Racer was strong and he woke up the next day with no hangover. 

“I’m scared.” Racer’s voice was soft. He knew Spot had woken up with him and was listening to him, “What if I’m not good enough.”

“You’ve been training your whole life for this.” Spot tightened his arms around the blonde, who was still facing away from him.

“So have every other person going to that audition.” Racer replied, “And we’re all trying to get one of three open spots.”

“I know that nothing I say is going to help you right now,” Spot replied, hooking his chin over Racer shoulder and nuzzling his cheek affectionate, “So let me just say this: I love you. And no matter what happens today, you will always be the most graceful dancer I have every seen and no one will ever be better than you.”

“I love you, too, Sean.” Race turned his head slightly and kissed Spot before getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom.

When Spot heard the shower turn on, he got up and set about getting Racer’s dance bag packed and then heading into the kitchen to make his boyfriend a smoothie, the only thing Racer trusted him to make. 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Spot asked, eyes following Racer as he entered, dance bag on his shoulder.

“Would you be mad if I said no?” Racer asked, nervously biting his lip.

“Of course not!” Spot replied quickly.

“Thank you.” Race breathed a sigh of relief, pecking Spot’s lips and taking the bottle containing his smoothie, “Wish me luck!”

“You don’t need luck,” Spot replied, “you have talent.”

Racer just kissed him again and breezed out of the apartment, Spot watching him go fondly.


End file.
